


The Ace Up My Hooded Sleeve

by fallingdeeperintothispit



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Foreshadowing, M/M, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingdeeperintothispit/pseuds/fallingdeeperintothispit
Summary: When faced with another "quest" from The Man in the Moon himself, the Guardians have to hire some unexpected help. What will happen when the spirits of fun and fear join forces to stop a giant moth and a (supposed) moonbeam from crushing beliefs across the globe? Will they fail to have any believers left? Or can they still count on Jaime, now in college?  Perhaps cold and dark work best together after all.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. "Quest"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a headache, Jaime is graduating, and Mothman's a real problem. What could possibly go right?

Maybe Jack should have seen this coming. This... redemption, for lack of a better word. But his annoying headache must be playing tricks on him because there was no way Pitch Black was inside of the North Pole, acting civil. 

A few hours ago...

It was a day like any other, except with one little twist. Jaime was graduating. When children grow up into adults, there are very few of them who still believe. Jaime was not one of the lucky outliers. Jack floated easily through his old friend, ignoring the pain that it brought him. He tried not to think about how lonely he had been ever since Jaime had stopped believing. Of course, there was still his sister, but she only believed in Bunny, North, and Tooth. She couldn't see him. He thought about moving his so-called "home base" had been for years now. But the lake held sentimental value for him. It had been where "Manny", as North called him, had saved Jack. He doubted he would ever leave a place that meant so much to him. 

After the ceremony had wrapped up, Jack flew off, hoping that the wind would ease his pain. It worked, somewhat. He still felt that ache of loneliness that had touched him ever since he had been pulled from the ice. There were always never enough believers to make him satisfied. A handful there, a couple here, but still not enough. His train of thought was interrupted by the Northern Lights pulsing across the sky, warning him of an emergency.

He flew off towards the North Pole, the wind playfully spinning him a few times in delight. Wind always liked it when he flew fast. He made it to the North Pole in record time, gathering himself up. He straightened his hoodie and played with his staff, nervous. It was their first emergency since Pitch had attacked nearly two years ago. Jack gathered up his courage and entered into the main hall, ready for anything. Or so he thought.

He created an ice structure around the bogeyman's form, making sure the ends of the structure pointed towards Pitch's chin.  
"What are you doing here, Pitch?!" he said, pointing the crooked end of his staff at the man.

"Relax, Jack," Pitch said in that stupidly suave accent of his, "I'm here on friendly terms."

"Friendly? FRIENDLY?! Need I remind you that last time you were friendly Sandy was almost killed and there could have been another dark age," Jack yelled.

"I agree with Frosty the Snowman 'ere. Why do we need 'im 'round here? You still 'vn't told us, North," Bunny said.

"I am also on Jack's side. I mean, look at those teeth! And Pitch took my fairies, all except Baby Tooth," Tooth chimed in, the smaller fairy buzzing around her hovering form.

"I... am also very confused. Like Jack and Tooth and Bunny. I do not know why Pitch must be with us. Manny only said we need him here for time being," North finally said, facing them.

His Yetis were preparing for Christmas as always, now painting some robot toys red. 

"Man In Moon! Finally show himself. What you have to say, old friend?"

Manny shined his light on the floor, where a strange picture was brought up.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"Ex-Guradians Man in Moon cannot stop. He needs our help." 

"Ex-Guardians?"

"Here Jack. You see photos? These are the bad ex-guardians. They were thrown off team. Naughty list for them. Understanding, yes?"

Jack took a second glace at the photos. There was one tall man who had gleaming red eyes and was covered in fur-like feathers, tan and gray patterned wings jutting out from his back. Under his picture were the words 'Mothman', then 'Ex-Guardian'. The other picture was a small woman, smaller even than Tooth, who was draped head to toe in white even though her hair was a dark black. 'Moonbeam?' and 'Ex-guardian' were the titles under her photo.

"Why does her name have a question mark? And why is Pitch still here?" Jack asked.

"Manny says glowing woman may not be Moonbeam. We do not know. And I must deliver you to bad news. We, the Guardians, need help," North said.

"Help!?" Jack, Tooth, and Bunny all exclaimed at once.

"Man in Moon needs someone who can help us with the great darkness Man of Moths carries, and someone to combat light Beam of Moon also has."

"Apparently I'm just the man for the job. Trust me, I'm as unhappy about it as you are," Pitch said slowly, "now Jack, could you please unfreeze me?"

Jack reluctantly let the ice melt, spinning his staff so that it faced upwards instead of at Pitch's crooked nose. He sighed in annoyance and turned his back on the man of the shadows, trying to talk to North.

It was only a second of not looking at the man. A brief moment of distraction.

But as soon as Jack turned around, he felt a shadow tendril sneak up his staff, as if it was trying to pry it out of his hand. Jack spun back around and shot a wave of ice at Pitch, only for the man to step out of the way at the last second. 

"Can't blame me for trying. This whole redemption thing is really not my style," Pitch said, acting aloof.

Jack sighed, his headache becoming stronger. This wasn't going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!


	2. Baby Tooth, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After The Man in the Moon stuck the poor Guardians with one not-very-peaceful Pitch Black, they've been trying to find Mothman and the Moonbeam, with no success. Poor Baby Tooth almost gets frostbite, and Jack tries to make it through his 5th snow day without Jaime.
> 
> Jack gets lonely, Pitch learns to say sorry, and poor North is just trying to make Christmas happen.

_He was trapped in the ice. The freezing cold water filled his lungs. He couldn't breathe. He tried to swim up, the sky slowly becoming dimmer as he plunged deeper and deeper into the lake. 'Save me' he said to the moon. The moon did not answer. His vision clouded as his last breath left his lungs, the unforgiving moon not even bothering to give him a second glance._

Jack woke up with a start, noting that his guest room was entirely frozen over. He hadn't had a nightmare in so long, he almost forgot that he could have them. Unless... Pitch. 

In a flash of anger and a little bit of hurt, he stormed over to the other guest room covered in shadows. Obviously the cause of his nightmares. He nearly broke down the door, only to find the man... dreaming? Sandy was there, a serious look on his face as he put one finger over his lips. 

'Shh.'

Jack stood by Sandy, trying to remember the little bit of sign language that he had picked up from one of Jaime's friends. Over the Nightmare King's sleeping head was small children dancing in a tight circle, holding hands. 

'Why r u done this?' 

Sandy snickered silently at Jack's very bad attempt at sign language, and Jack allowed a small tint of blue to cross his cold cheeks, his own way of blushing from embarrassment. 

Over Sandy's hair, his dream sand made the picture of two hands shaking. Jack knew how to sign that word.

'Forgiveness? Why?'

Sandy smiled. 

Over his head, he showed a sand picture of Jack's staff. Jack cocked his head in confusion, and Sandy just shrugged like Jack would understand in time.

Was Sandy saying that Pitch was all alone, just like him? Or that Pitch reminded Sandy of Jack? The frost spirit sat against the wall, fiddling with his staff to try and figure Sandy's elusive puzzle out. 

..................

Five hours later

When Jack woke up, unaware that he had drifted off, Pitch was still dreaming. But this time the picture had changed from children dancing to... the shadowy ice structure he and Pitch had created years ago.

That caused Jack to remember the last time Pitch had seen him, after being defeated. Two years ago.

_It was an unusually warm day for the middle of winter. North was busy with Christmas, as always. Tooth had so many children to look after that she couldn't play in the snow with him. And Bunny hated the cold. So Jack was alone. He was on his lake, the ice having melted a bit in the heat. He tried to frost the trees, to no avail. So he settled for just flying around aimlessly, occasionally creating a light frost on water fountains. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a strange movement. He moved forward to investigate it more, struggling to see it in the darkness. Wait, darkness? It was the middle of a sunny day! That could only mean... Pitch! Jack hurried now, the wind struggling to keep up with him. The fearling, he knew it was a fearling now, rushed ahead of him, trying to outrun him. 'Where is your master?' he thought, trying to reach onto the small horse-like creature, only to grab a very warm feeling cloak. He knew from the way the material was all-black to the way it seemed to almost be made of shadow that he had literally run into Pitch. The rest of his body continued to move forward even when his hand had stopped, because of physics. This caused him to plunge his still-airborne self into Pitch, not even having the time to look the man in the eyes before they hit a very real and very sturdy brick wall. Jack only remembered Pitch trying to shield him from the oncoming threat, which for a moment made Jack wonder why the Nightmare King would do such a thing before they both hit the ground after bouncing off the wall. Jack was out for a bit, waking up maybe an hour or so later. He noticed first that Pitch had taken most of the force from hitting the wall, and second that the man in question was lying right on top of him, keeping him stuck to the floor with his heavy form. Jack's entire face turned blue, his hidden white freckles showing themselves on his skin. Slowly but surely, he listed the other man off of him, keeping his distance afterwords. He set Pitch in a sitting position on the brick wall, creating a few ice-cubes and putting them in a pile next to Pitch. After that he took off, not bothering to look back._

Pitch shifted upwards groggily, finally waking up. 

"Jack?" he asked softly.

The frost spirit hated himself for almost blushing at how soft his name sounded coming from the Nightmare King's mouth.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you, and Bunny would have killed you. Let's go, we have work to do," Jack said, turning to leave the room. He noticed how the tendrils deflated a little but refused to acknowledge it.

Pitch followed him out of the room, Jack ready to find these Ex-Guardians and take them down.

......

It had been two weeks. 

TWO WEEKS!

And not a single trace of Mothman or the Moonbeam. Everyone was tired and in need of a break. Since Christmas was just around the corner, North called a sort-of three day weekend, making sure that Jack knew there had to be a snow day on Christmas. 

"Planet is on literal dumpster fire, as the teens say. White Christmas required."

Jack scoffed, knowing dumpster fire was a little bit of an understatement. But of course, he agreed. The people needed this, especially the children.

He flew off, making sure to say goodbye to Tooth and Bunny, purposely ignoring Pitch and his predatorial yellow eyes. 

He created a small flurry over his hometown, hoping Jaime would notice. But he had to take another look when he saw Jaime in the arms of another young man, the two sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. 

'They grow up so fast,' he thought.

A woman was approaching Jaime and who Jack assumed to be Jaime's boyfriend, yelling about how they were both going to hell and that God hated them. 

Jack saw red, noticing how the lady was closing in on them, looking to be violent with the poor boys.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Jaime!" Jack yelled, shooting ice at her.

The wind, noticing his overreaction, took over and shot her across the street in a hurry, narrowly saving the woman. She huffed in surprise, glared at the two boys, and stormed off in what Jack assumed to be fear. 

He... had never made someone afraid before.

It felt... **good**.

"Are you alright, Eric?" he heard Jaime ask.

His former believer's voice knocked Jack back into his old self, leaving that _feeling_ that he had just had to unpack later. He smiled at the two boys, feeling that ache in the pit of his soul again. Jack flew off and felt the wind's worry. He dismissed everything, as usual, going back to his lonely lake. 'Just like me,' he thought. Jack curled up into a small ball, feeling just like he had when he was in Antarctica with Pitch, lying between cracks in the ice. Alone in the world, and this time with no Baby Tooth to comfort him. He wanted to scream- at the world, at the moon, at himself. But he couldn't find his voice, so he just settled for tears instead, noting how easily the sadness came to him, would probably always come to him. Forever a lonely spirit.

.....

Pitch watched Jack leave the Pole, sighing as his only source of entertainment was gone. Inspiration struck him not even a second after, and he went into the Christmas toy line, hiding a nightmare in each Jack-in-the-Box. The name made him wonder what it would feel like to stuff his favorite frost spirit into Pitch's own box, and only letting him out when it was just the right time.

He carefully pushed the thought aside, reminding himself that he was one of the 'good guys' now. He groaned, his good mood diminished. That is until he saw Baby Tooth. He smiled manically, wondering what her fear tasted like after five years.

Pitch moved through the shadows, making sure Toothiana was nowhere to be seen, then sent three fearlings after Baby Tooth, following them. The tiny fairy flitted nervously before charging out of the Pole, Pitch chasing her quite easily. He backed off a bit, to lure her into a false sense of security, before charging his fearlings after her in every direction ut one, sending her exactly where he wanted. It mirrored Antarctica, but it wasn't. They were still in the North Pole. Baby Tooth rushed towards a small igloo, almost making it in before Pitch's fearlings grabbed onto her. 

The fearlings disobeyed his command to bring Baby Tooth to him peacefully, instead going back to their old habits and dropping her over a large cliff, her wings frozen on her back. Pitch plunged towards the frostbitten fairy, grabbing ahold of her at the last second. The little thing barely fit into his big palms, covering half of the space a normal tiny fairy would. Maybe that's why they called her Baby Tooth. He warmed her up carefully, making sure to find a few spare humans who had a fire to sit by while she lay in his hands. When she was finally fack to normal, she buzzed around him and settled again back on his palms, falling into a dreamless sleep.

He felt his fearlings itching to give her nightmares but held himself back. Instead, he just kept her warm by the fire, finding that he did not find her as weak as before.

"I'm sorry," he said.

He knew she couldn't hear him. But it was still a start.

Perhaps this good guy thing would work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked Chapter 2! And since Jack technically drowned to death, I figured when he blushed it would be blue. ALSO IF THERE ISN'T A WHITE CHRISTMAS THIS YEAR I AM GOING TO LOSE MY MARBLES.


	3. Not-so Jolly Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is busy with their Guardian jobs, leaving Pitch alone to guard the Pole.
> 
> And then he has to make a choice.
> 
> Karma does bite back after all.

_"I'm sorry," Pitch said._

_Baby Tooth heard him._

**Christmas Day**

Jack ran around hurriedly, trying to manifest as much snow as he could for Christmas. Most people in America were still wearing masks, which he now saw even more of following a newer, stricter mandate. He made his way to his hometown, rushing through the streets as he yelled in glee.

"Snow Day!"

He couldn't help himself. He created an extra-large snow cloud over his and Jaime's town, hoping to send a small message to the man that he was still here. He whipped in joy at the children making angels in the snow, feeling better already. As a guardian of fun, he got stronger whenever he experienced joy. He rushed over to his lake, frosting every tree and making sure the ice was strong enough to skate on. Once he deemed it was, he blew the snow away and created beautiful patterns over it, laughing joyously as more and more people starting getting their ice skates on and stumbling onto the frozen lake. 

"Have fun everyone!" he yelled loudly, flying over all of them.

He spotted Jaime and Eric skating on the lake and smiled down at them before flying off to bring snow to California. 

This was why he _loved_ Christmas.

.....

Pitch officially **hated** Christmas.

Tooth was busy, as she always was, delivering teeth.

North had flown out before dawn, wanting to get all of his presents delivered on time. 

Sandy was making dreams in Mexico, where North had yet to stop.

And his favorite winter spirit was making snow days happen all over, at North's request. Jack was probably overflowing with his fun powers, and Pitch groaned at the thought of the sprite passing out from exhaustion after creating so much snow. He had wanted to feed on Jack's fear, which was such a rare thing to experience. He hadn't had a bite of it since their run-in two years ago.

_The frost spirit had grabbed ahold of his cloak, and at first, all Pitch had felt was anger. And then he had tasted Jack's fear. Suddenly, he wasn't angry anymore. Jack's fear tasted like freezing cold water and loneliness, and Pitch had never felt so **h u n g r y** before. The taste alone was worth being slammed into a wall, though his brain didn't understand why his body had moved to protect Jack from the collision. Something in him wanted to... make sure the frost spirit was safe. It was a fluttery gross thing that he pushed into the bottom of his nonexistent heart to never think of again. When he had awoken, Jack was gone, a pile of ice cubes the only remnants of the Guardian of Fun. Pitch tossed them all into his mouth, savoring the way that they almost tasted like that delicious fear. He sank back into the shadows, pondering his next move._

Pitch made his way around the North Pole, angry that he had to be the one to guard it. Bunny wasn't busy, but he just hated snowglobes and the cold very conveniently- leaving Pitch to take care of the place.

He sighed, creating a small fearling in hopes of a bit of entertainment. The creature looked up at him and nuzzled him softly as if apologizing for chasing him underground all those years ago. He had forgiven them a long time ago, knowing they were only hungry. It had still hurt, especially knowing that who he thought was his one ally had turned out to be as stuck-up as the rest of those Guardians. 

He heard a large **-bang-** from within the pole, and immediately got out his scythe, making more fearlings- bigger ones. He carefully stepped into the shadows.

" **Who's there?** "

He heard a small chirping noise and then felt another presence in the shadows with him.

" **A friend,** " the creature answered.

" **Why are you here Mothman? This is my feeding place now.** "

**"As always, your skills of perception _-chirrrrp-_ are amazing, Nightmare King. I am just here to offer you a deal,"**

" **What could you possibly give me?** "

**"I have _-chirrrrp-_ information on the Moonbeam. The Man in the Moon knows that I am no longer a threat, at least not yet. He will tell those _-chirrrrp-_ pathetic Guardians that the Moonbeam is their only priority."**

" **What do you require in return for this information, Mothman?** "

" **I need access to North's whereabouts. I want to feed on his heartbreak.** "

Pitch thought about it. If he said yes, they would finally have a lead on finding the Moonbeam, with one less enemy to worry about. If he said no, they would be back to square one and Mothman might never show himself again. Also, he was bored. He wanted to play with the Guardians again.

He decided.

" **It's a deal, Mothy. North is about to be in Mexico.** "

He felt the other's grin, and Mothman whispered into his ear only a second later.

" **Her real** identity **is Fate,** " the man said, and then he was gone.

Pitch shivered.

Fate was only a rumored guardian, one who many thought had the potential to be stronger than Tsar Lunar. Pitch didn't like the thought of having to deal with someone so powerful so soon after losing everything.

He only hoped that he would get to taste Jack's fear when he heard the news.

.....Five hours later....

"PITCH BLACK!!!" he heard North yell, followed by a bleeding Jack.

He couldn't help being worried and angry, his normally calm tendrils shooting up in concern.

The weird feeling was back.

"Why when I go to Mexico, Sandy gone? Children awake and crying, and I start to suffer. But then Jack tries to make better by giving them snow, and is attacked by dark moth creatures? What did you DO."

Pitch backed off, looking at Jack in desperation.

"This wasn't part of the deal," he said softly, feeling anger and confusion and _hurt_ at the way Jack glanced towards the floor, battered and bloody. 

"What deal, Pitch?!" North screamed, looking pale as a sheet and weak.

"I didn't mean for this-" 

"SHUT IT! I do not want hear anymore. You go in corner and think about what you have done, Pitch!"

Pitch took one last desperate look at Jack, whose fear tasted sour now, like disappointment. 

**_This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted This wasn't what I wanted!!!!!!!!_ **

Pitch took off, his fearlings shrieking and running after their master, breaking down on the inside. 

He hurried underground, burying himself in the shadows, and only thought one thing.

**I'm going to kill Mothman for laying his hands on _my_ Jack.**


	4. Mothman's Final Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Pitch thrusts another spear of darkness, this time for the Guardians instead of against them. 
> 
> Later, new and old wounds heal as two immortal spirits learn to forgive and forget. But something still remains, something a certain King of the Night has never known.

Pitch was angry, angrier than he'd ever been before.

Mothman had touched what was **his** and he was going to **pay**.

He paced and prowled, searching for an answer. How do you kill something that's already dead? And then he remembered how he had consumed Sandman, if only for a small amount of time. 

If Mothman were to be struck by his arrow, would he be consumed?

Yes.

And Mothman was much weaker than the Sandman, barely able to put up a fight against Pitch.

The King of NIghtmares laughed, his plan finally being realized.

Jack would forgive him once he knew Pitch had gotten rid of Mothman, he just knew it.

If he didn't PItch would kill Fate as well. Then Jack would be forever grateful to him and they could finally be... be... be what? Friends? Colleagues?

Pitch didn't want that- well, he did, but he wanted something... more... then that. He didn't know _what_ that thing was though. 

He groaned, taking that thought out of his head. He could focus on what he wanted from Jack later. Mothman needed to go away NOW.

He gathered up more strength, knowing exactly where to find the traitor.

......

Jack wasn't sure they had made the right decision.

Especially knowing now that Mothman was off their hunting list.

He had seen Pitch's face, had avoided the way that made him feel like his own heart was ripping out.

Something had gone desperately wrong but Jack didn't know what.

He was alone at his lake again, his cuts and bruises healed. 

Frustrated at his lack of knowledge, Jack froze everything around him- trees, rain, plants, and the like.

He was tempted to throw his staff but instead held onto it like a lifeline, trying to stand up correctly despite this crushing feeling of wrongness that was surrounding him.

Why was he so frustrated at the was North didn't listen to what Pitch had to say?

Was it because that was the same way the Guardians had treated him when he had made the deal for his teeth?

He convinced himself that was the reason at first, but this was too much for that- this was personal now.

But why?

Pitch had nearly ruined everything for the Guardians five years ago, yet Jack was feeling mad at him being treated like a villain. Despite the fact that he very much was and maybe is still a villain! 

Jack sighed, sitting in the middle of his lake, hoping some time alone would help him figure out what he was feeling.

" **Hello little frost spirit,** " he heard someone say behind him.

He turned quickly, shotting ice at the voice source.

The man nearly dodged, and that's when Jack noticed how familiar he looked.

"Mothman?" Jack asked quietly, staff still raised.

" **The one and only,** " the cryptid said softly.

"Why are you here."

" **I wanted to apologize, while I still have the chance. I really didn't mean to attack you- I just got overexcited, there were so many** _lights_ **and-** "

Jack shot another ice wave at him. He flew out of the way. 

"Get to the point."

" **Please just forgive me! If I told him you've forgiven me he won't do whatever he's going to do to me!** " Mothman yelled quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked, lowering his staff a little. 

" **I tried to connect to him, tell him I didn't mean to hurt you but he's so ANGRY. I can feel it,** " Mothman said, looking around nervously.

"Who's angry?" Jack asked, desperately trying to get to the bottom of whatever was going on.

" **You-you don't know? It's-** "

And before Mothman could finish what he was saying he was lifted up by thousands of fearlings who appeared behind him, raising hi to the sky.

"Oh no... _Pitch!"_ Jack cried out, flying up and trying to reach the cryptid.

The Nightmare King was covered in shadow, his fearlings surrounding Mothman as his tendrils held the poor cryptid in place.

Jack saw PItch summon one of his arrows. His eyes widened, remembering how Sandy was consumed with one of those.

Pitch aimed it at the cryptid, smiling maniacally. 

"PITCH WAIT!" Jack cried out, almost there- but he was too late. The arrow fired.

Mothman was hit. 

Jack was flying just below the two, four pairs of eyes on him. 

Pitch's anger had faded, replaced by shock. Jack knew he wouldn't be the one to move first.

The frost spirit flew up to the cryptid, holding him so that he wouldn't fall. Jack watched his chest be consumed by Pitch's darkness.

" **I deserve this,** " said Mothman, " **should never have... betrayed her.** "

He was fading fast. 

"No one deserves this," Jack said quietly.

" **I'm scared,** " Mothman said, " **I don't want to die.** "

"You won't, you'll be okay, this is only temporary. Right, Pitch?" Jack turned toward the man in question. "Pitch?"

"I-I... I don't know."

Jack took in a large breath through his nose and then turned back towards Mothman.

"Don't worry, you're not alone," he said, hoping that would comfort the cryptid.

Mothman smiled and took a long glance upward, the shadows consuming him, before saying his last words.

" **Take care of my old friend for me. He can't do this on his own.** "

And then he was gone.

.....

Jack flew in midair limply, holding his staff tightly.

"Jack I-"

"Why would you do that? To be accepted by the Guardians?"

"I-"

"They don't- they aren't really keen with this kind of stuff. He wasn't a target anymore, Pitch, so _why?"_

Pitch didn't answer, only lowered himself to the ground slowly. Jack followed him. They were both now standing on the lake, the King of Nightmares for once left searching for his words.

Jack, not satisfied with the silence, turned away, and started to leave.

 _"Wait,"_ he heard Pitch say softly and felt a warm hand grab his icy wrist.

Jack turned to look at the other's golden eyes, his searching for an answer. 

"He hurt _you_ , Jack. He hurt you and I **couldn't** control my anger, because I want to be your... your..."

Jack pulled his wrist out of Pitch's warm hand. 

"Pitch, I know you know that's not an excuse. But I... have to honor Mothman's last wishes. You're halfway forgiven once you figure out what you want."

"Halfway?"

"The other half will come from honoring his memory and having a funeral put in order if he doesn't come back," Jack said.

"Right, right, of course."

"Don't expect the other Guardians to forgive so easily."

Pitch nodded his head.

"Oh, and one more thing," Jack said.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget that your past doesn't define who you are. Even if it was severely unethical, what you did today was done for the Guardians."

Jack then left Pitch on the lake, trying to puzzle out his own confusing motives for forgiving the man.

........ 

Pitch hated the empty space that Jack had left more than anything.

It was a blatant reminder that he had pushed away the only good thing in his life.

He thought of the way the spirit's skin had felt on his, trying to ignore it but failing desperately.

_He was in love with Jack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laugh*


	5. What they Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Jack discover their desires when they find out Tooth and Bunny's secret.

Pitch had to figure out what he wanted.

He had to, or Jack's forgiveness would never come. And Pitch knew the winter spirit could hold a grudge. He carefully descended into his shadows, pondering. He knew he wanted something from Jack. Something that he hadn't wanted in a long time. 

Jack was... like a breath of fresh air to the Nightmare King.

Pitch wanted Jack by his side, to remain that presence that he had been lacking. 

But... if Jack stayed by him as his friend, that still felt incomplete.

"What part of this equation am I missing?"

....................

Jack wasn't sure what he had done, but something was wrong with his heart.

What was happening to him? Was he dying a second time? Can a dead being die again?

How could he be feeling this? Wasn't he not supposed to feel anything?

Jack groaned in frustration as he sat on a large rock in his hometown, clutching his staff to his chest. 

Pitch was like a puzzle, and Jack was missing the final piece. He knew he had dropped it on the ground, and yet he **still** couldn't find the darn thing.

Jack wished that he knew why he felt the way he did for the man who had nearly gotten rid of all the believers, almost killed Sandy, and actually killed Mothman.

He sighed, watching the sky. The Northern Lights showed up. Jack's eyes widened as he shot up into the sky, making his way to the North Pole.

Wind picked him up, and he flew across the sky, shooting through the North Pole.

Finally, he found his way into the main hall and saw...

....................

Pitch saw the Northern Lights through his dark lair, his anger increasing.

He simmered into the shadows, his fearlings following him.

Once he was in the North Pole's main hall, his eyes widened in surprise. Jack was there, not too far from where Pitch currently stood. But the most remarkable thing was the two red-faced guardians, Bunny and Tooth, who were holding hands. Bunny's fur was stained in red lipstick, nearly hiding his blush. Pitch looked to the side to gauge Jack's reaction and noticed that the spirit's face was completely blue, little snowflake-like patterns across his cheeks. Pitch practically drunk in the sight, his shadows expanding in desire.

Desire?

_Oh._

Oh, mother of Nightmares he was _screwed_. And he was so, so, so- _STUPID_ for not realizing what this was earlier.

He was in love with Jack Frost.

..................

Jack glanced to his side, noticing how Pitch seemed more relaxed yet nervous at the same time, and wasn't sure how the man managed to do that.

He also noted that Pitch's eyes were heavily dilated as he was seemingly lost in thought, staring directly at Jack.

Pitch bit down on his lower lip, and Jack **watched** the action willingly, getting lost in the way the other's crooked teeth **latched** onto the cracked surface.

He wanted nothing more than to.....

Ah. 

He **wanted** Pitch.

That explained a lot.

Jack dare thought he was in love with the man. 

He gathered up his confidence and starting walking towards the other, making a move to grab Pitch's limp arm that hung to his scythe uselessly but was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering.

"I HEAR YOU ALL HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR ME!" the woman in white screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are only two chapters left! Hope you all have enjoyed this story so far.
> 
> Also, we love our clueless people :)


	6. Light and Dark (and Ice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch and Fate fight. 
> 
> Someone gets hurt and someone else loses it. Someone dies.

Fate was here.

Pitch heard her before he saw her, but his reaction was instant.

He summoned his scythe and a few fearlings to his side, and noticed how Jack was holding his staff in a fighting stance. Images of the spirit's dead body flooded through Pitch's head as his eyes widened, knowing Fate could kill Jack.

_Pitch had to protect him._

He summoned a few shadows and slipped them around Jack's legs and arms, holding him in place. 

"Pitch? What are you doing?!"

"Keeping you safe," Pitch said quickly, his fearlings chasing after Fate. She was close by.

"Why?! I can fight my own battles!"

" _I'm in love with you, that's why!_ And I can't lose you now, not when we're _so close_ to a _happy ending!"_

Jack's astonishingly blue eyes widened, but Pitch didn't have time to marvel at their beauty. Fate was here, and he needed to protect his love. She laughed- a high, shrill thing, and he saw her out of the corner of his eye. He sunk into shadows and then lept out at the light she was creating, one of her many eyes of providence trying to lazer him into a pile of dust upon sensing his presence. 

She turned towards her, her visionless eyes gazing into his own yellow ones. 

"I can see all, even though I am blind. That is my destiny as Fate," she said cryptically before turning more of her judgment eyes towards him.

Pitch sent shadows in her direction, spearing five of her eyes with them. Fate screamed, her own eyes bleeding horrifying black tears. 

"Not as holy as you seem now, are you, Fate?"

She screamed in fury this time, charging towards him. He shot more shadows at her, his fearlings swimming around their form. They were pretty evenly matched- for every five eyes he took down, she took down five of his fearlings.

But she was slowly gaining on him, and he could tell. The slight power shift caused her to smile wide and launch a flurry of attacks, hitting nearly all his fearlings at once. Then, she aimed a large blast directly at... Jack.

Pitch raced in front of the still-bound boy and took the hit, feeling himself fall onto the hard floor of the North Pole. 

The last thing he saw was a bright shine of white and blue, and the last thing he heard was an agonized scream.

He blacked out after that.

........

When Pitch awoke, Jack was shaking him desperately, frozen tears falling down his face. Pitch raised his hand weakly, catching the miniature icicles before they could get stuck onto Jack's cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked, surprised at the weakness of his voice.

Jack shifted so that he could see something, and as Pitch strained his eyes, they widened in shock.

"How did that happen?"

........

(30 minutes ago)

When Jack saw Pitch fall, he felt so... so.... **a n g r y**.

Pitch was **his**. 

And the man was in love with him. And Jack was in love with Pitch. And... Fate tried to **KILL** him.

...Pitch could be... _dead._

Jack released his magic in his anger, and let out a sound that he didn't even know he could make. It sang of his heartbreak, of his devastation. 

_They were so close._

And she **FUCKING RUINED IT!**

Pitch's shadows released him and the wind, knowing his fury, submitted to his will. He raised himself up towards Fate, unaware that he had broken his staff in two in his fit of fury.

 **"YOU BITCH!"** he screamed, shooting ice into the magical eyes surrounding her.

Each and every one was taken down by an ice shard, and the woman screamed. Her wings, which jack had not noticed earlier, beat desperately in an attempt to flee. 

Jack wouldn't let her. **Not after what she'd done to his love.**

**_-thmp-_ **

He modeled it after Pitch's creation. A single arrow, directly to the heart. She fell to the floor, entirely encased in ice. 

He didn't even know he could do that.

It made him feel.... **powerful.**

As he was celebrating internally, he noticed again the dark lump on the floor. He landed himself quickly and rushed over to his Pitch, grabbing onto his shoulders firmly. 

_"Please wake up,"_ he said in such a tiny voice that he barely recognized himself.

He didn't even know he was crying until a warm hand brushed his cheek.

"What happened?"

........

After explaining everything to Pitch, Jack collapsed onto the man, holding onto his cloak like a lifeline.

 _"I thought you were gone,"_ he said softly, _"and I was so_ **angry.** _I couldn't help it."_

"Shush now, my frost. You're alright. I'm alright. _Everything's alright._ " Pitch said in a warm tone that made him feel _loved._

"Pitch..."

"Yes Jack?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Pitch creased his eyebrows in thought for a minute or so before saying, **"No promises."**

"Pitch!"

"What?"

"I hate you," Jack said, annoyed.

"You love me," Pitch returned.

"What?"

" **You love me.** "

_"How did you... know?"_

"...What?"

" **...** "

_"...Jack?"_

" _I love you._ "

Pitch's deep golden eyes widened and he smiled in bewilderment.

_"You love me?"_

**_"I love you."_ **

"Best news I've heard all day."

"Shut up."

**_"Love you too, my frost."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever got the hidden meanings in the bolded and italicized words, good for you! For those of you who don't understand, bolded words signify evil, dark, and selfish intentions while italicized signify light, good, and pure intentions

**Author's Note:**

> First work! Hope you all like it.


End file.
